1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air bag which is inflatable to restrain an occupant of a vehicle during a collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air bag is typically folded and supported in the instrument panel or steering wheel of a vehicle. An inflator assembly is actuated to direct high pressure gas into the air bag to inflate the air bag. The air bag unfolds and inflates. The air bag when inflated restrains a vehicle occupant during sudden vehicle deceleration such as occurs in a collision.
It is preferable that an air bag, when inflating, not brush against the head or upper torso of a vehicle occupant. This is especially desirable if the vehicl occupant is not close to or against the vehicle seat back when the inflator assembly is actuated.